Stars
by Enchantable
Summary: Her lips were soft on his and he realized that if she couldn't spend her life with him then he was happy to be spending the last of his life with her." Clone Syaoran/Sakura
1. Chapter 1

_Syaoran's power roared through the dream world as he screamed. The scream that was torn from his lips was one of pure pain and terror. What had he done? What had he become? He screamed again and again, until his voice broke and his knees gave out. The power he had stolen and made his own whipped around him in an arc far more destructive than anything Fay could have dreamed. He had killed Sakura. The only thing he had left was a petal in his hand, after he had destroyed her. He was not sure when the screams had ended and the tears had begun but suddenly he was left on the ground a sobbing mess. His knees had given out and his body had folded in on itself as he sobbed, the pain in his heart a thousand times worse than anything he had known before. He had become a monster, not just in their eyes but in his own as well._

_Your Sakura is waiting_

_His Sakura. The Princess, the one who all of this had been for, was waiting for his 'original'. His original who had watched everything but who had never really done it. Who knew everything he was but wasn't him. The Princess, the girl he loved, she was waiting for him. What a fool he was, to be doing all of this for her and she wouldn't even be able to look at him now, much less care about what happened to him. He was a clone and he would always be second best, second rate. After all, like her clone said, they had been created. Her clone, one more thing she had in common with his original, they had both been imprisoned so their heartless clones could run free. He was a fool, nothing but a foolish, heartless clone._

_The tears wouldn't stop. They just kept pouring down his face as he sobbed. He couldn't have moved if his life depended on it, he could only cry as if the heart he didn't have was breaking. Slowly he felt other pains, smaller ones. The stinging of old cuts that hadn't been cleaned, the ache of old bruises not quite healed. His eyes ached with the tears that poured from long neglected tear ducts. The sounds that worked their way from his throat were animalistic, not human, just like him. He prayed that someone in the dream world would be hurt by his actions and come and put him out of his misery. With any luck someone would come and slowly end his life in the way he deserved to. But no, this world just as much as any other seemed content to let him feel. He had told himself that he couldn't feel when the truth was that he was numb. It was not that he didn't want to feel it was that he couldn't And now, now he was feeling far too much._

_Warm, strong arms wrapped around him. He was pulled against a chest that was still broader than his own. Looking up he saw a face he had not seen since he was a child. Fujitaka smiled down at him and wrapped his arms tightly around the boy's shaking frame. He looked up at him and burst into harder sobs, unable to stop himself. His father clutched him to his chest tightly and rocked him back and forth, humming an old lullaby Syaoran had not heard since his father's death. Had his 'original' heard that lullaby too? Did it make him feel the same way that Syaoran felt when he heard it? The idea upset him even more. He shared everything with the original, or rather, he had stolen everything from the original. His father rocked him back and forth like he was a child instead of an adult, like he was real instead of a clone._

_"Now, what's got you so upset?" Fujitaka asked, he looked up and Fujitaka looked down, "I haven't seen you cry since Sakura woke up and didn't remember you."_

_"You're not real," he argued trying to ease himself out of his father's arms._

_"I'm dead Syaoran, but I'm very real," he said tightening his grip on his son, "just as you are."_

_"No! No I'm not real! I'm a heartless, monstrous clone!" he cried out, his voice echoing in whatever strange world he was in._

_"If you were really heartless would you be crying like this?" Fujitaka asked regarding his son calmly. Syaoran slowly shook his head, "no, you're hurt," he put his hands on his son's shoulders and looked at him, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you from the pain," he said, sadness on his face, "but I am proud of the man you've become," Syaoran looked at his father with disbelief on his face, "because I know you can go and set things right." Syaoran bit his lip and looked away. Fujitaka turned his son's face to his own, "you're much stronger than you think Syaoran. Anyone who can do as much damage can do more than that in good. Cheer up alright? There's still time to set things right."_

_Syaoran nodded, wiping the tears from his cheeks._

_"Besides," Fujitaka said with a bright smile, "what does the other Syaoran know about being an original? Last time I checked, he spent the last decade or so in a tube."_

_"Who are you?" Syaoran asked, "you aren't my father, my father's dead, not in a dream."_

_Fujitaka smiled slowly and glowed. Where he was a bright white-silver light billowed around him. Syaoran covered his eyes with his hand. When he lowered it he was faced with a figure dressed in elaborate silver and blue robes. His white hair billowed around his pale face. But the most impressive thing about him was the massive snowy wings that were tucked neatly behind his shoulders. A small smile graced his lips but his eyes seemed to shine with a much happier smile. He was barely taller than Syaoran. There was no fear in his eyes, it was almost as if he knew who Syaoran was. He looked at Syaoran and cocked his head to the side as if he was studying him._

_"Forgive me but I assumed that seeing a form familiar to you would be comforting," he said, his voice soft, "and I assumed that not enough was different in our worlds for Yukito or Touya to comfort you."_

_"Our worlds?" Syaoran demanded._

_"I am Yue," he said ignoring the confusion on her face, "I am here to help you," Syaoran raised his eyebrows, "your lucky, I was going to make Kero come and talk to you but I imagined that would go along the same lines as looking like Touya or Yukito," he shrugged and looked at Syaoran, "well you look a lot less arrogant than that brat," he spat before his face turned sad, "I suppose this is the problem with wishes, its quite hard to stop once you've made the first one," his eyes held some kind of sadness, "I doubt he ever meant for it to get this far."_

_"Who?" Syaoran demanded._

_"Clow Reed," Yue said with a sad sigh, "thats the problem with having so much power, sometimes you don't know what to do with it and you wind up doing very foolish things," he smiled faintly, "there are days when I long for the time when I used to hold Clow in such high regard, before I had my mistress," he shook his head, "but I digress, I am here to help you, not bring things up that are better left in the past."_

_"I don't need your help," he said, his eyes cold._

_"Well I suppose some things are the same in all worlds," he said, "I imagine thats a comfort for Syaoran now," he smiled, "even if your Sakura happens to be a bit more, shall we say, reserved than my mistress," he walked over until he stood right in front of Syaoran, "i was created," he said, "not as you were, but created none the less. But that does not make me any less real, nor does it make it I will do exactly as my mistress bids. You know what you need to do, for this dream and for Fei Wong's dream to end."_

_"No I don't," he protested and froze when the man put his hands on his shoulders. Syaoran jerked at the contact, "I don't."_

_"Think," he ordered, his silver eyes locking with Syaoran's, "why did Fei Wong need Fay on his side, more than he ever needed Kurogane? What is his weakness, aside from his arrogance? What does he want more than anything else?"_

_"He wants power," he said softly, "he wants Clow Reed's power, the unlimited power--" he looked at the ground, thinking hard, "fire, Fei Wong's weakness is fire-based magic like Fay's."_

_"Exactly," Yue looked at him seriously, "you remember the dream, the glass that separated you two?" he nodded, "that was not a dream as much as a premonition. Sakura's soul is in that sphere, as is Syaoran's. If there was any indication that you two are two separate beings that is it. They are trapped. You will need to get that device holding their souls if you are to save them. Otherwise all will be lost," he nodded, "good, be careful."_

_"No need," he said, "thank you for your help," he added and turned around as a rip opened in the dream. _

_"Hey Syaoran!" he turned his head, "don't forget to breathe."_

He stepped out into Yuko's porch. She regarded him calmly, her crimson eyes silent and contemplative. Things were so terribly different now, and yet, somehow they were the same. He was still there to save the thing most precious to him, even if he wasn't supposed to care anymore. In one hand he held the sword and in the other he still clutched the Sakura-petal, while before he had held the Princess in his arms. Now he was alone, his companions literally worlds away. Yuko looked at him with calm eyes, nothing in her face giving away any surprise or fear.

"You have a wish," she stated flatly.

"I have a wish," he confirmed, "I need the rest of Fay's magic to defeat Fei Wong Reed," he looked at her, "I'm not powerful enough without it."

"No, you are not," she looked at him, "and with it you may not be either."

"Then I will die trying," he said.

"You do not have much to trade," she said looking at him, "I've already taken her memories of you and taking your memories of her might defeat the cause," she smiled slowly, "besides I feel I have taken too many memories already," she looked at his hand, "I'll take that instead."

"This?" he looked at the petal in his hand, the last remnant of a girl he had loved, before looking up and nodding, holding out his hand, "take it."

Yuko nodded and held out her hand. The petal flew upwards, glowing brightly as a crystal flew from her own hand. The switch was made in mid-air and the power landed in his hand. His remaining amber eye burned horribly and he clapped a hand over it, gasping for air as the power flowed through him. Coughing he looked up through streaming eyes as his body adjusted to the new power that flowed through it. Pushing himself up he got to his feet, using his sword to balance. His body adjusted finally and all the little gaps inside of him slowly filled in. Holding out a hand he was pleased as the magic soared to his command. He looked up at Yuko who simply nodded, her lips curved in her usual enigmatic smile.

"You do not need my power to go through dimensions," she said, "anymore," she looked at him, "but I suggest you hurry, your friends are already engaged in battle."

He laughed but there was no humor to it. He did not have the luxury of friends, not after what he had become. The journey and the dream were about to end and he would be the one to do it. Like he had as a child he would stand alone. Because alone was the only thing he could be, the only thing he could do. Sakura would never remember him as anything but a monster while his Original would be the Syaoran of her heart. He found the thought just as bothersome as it had been when he initially knew it but pushed that down. He didn't wish for the days when he had been unfeeling but realized there were certain advantages to that state of being. No matter now, nothing really mattered except killing Fei Wong and ending this horror. Maybe, if he was lucky, when he died he could go to the same place his father was in, but he doubted he belonged in such a place.

Turning from the Dimensional Witch, he raised a hand and quickly wrote out the spell in the air, Fay's magic working seamlessly. The gate flashed to life, spinning around him. He had one last glance of Yuko before the gate swallowed him and he was not quite here, not quite there. Then he was in Fei Wong's palace. It was like coming home to a nightmare and he found himself irrationally dreaming of the days when home was a small house filled with sunshine, books and his father's laughter. But no, this was technically his home, where he had been created and where he would, more than likely, die. He knew the layout of the palace. Walking forward he headed for the doors and pushed them open with a flick of his fingertips.

"Well well, the last of our party has arrived!" Fei Wong cried, his voice heavy with sarcastic enthusiasm. Careful to keep his eyes averted Syaoran walked past Fay and Kurogane to stand next to Fei Wong, "I'm sorry to say two of our guests have fallen asleep, quite rude don't you think?"

It was true. Sakura's body was lying at his feet, like a slave. His hand was absentmindedly playing in her hair and Syaoran had to restrain himself from cutting it from his body. Yue had been right, he was not going to win this just by strength. He saw the other Syaoran staring strait ahead, his amber eyes foggy and distant. He felt his heart stop, he knew the look in his eyes. It was the same look he had had before. He remembered the dream, the glass tube and realized that Fei Wong had removed Syaoran's soul. He had condemned him to the same fate. Irrationally he wondered if he was simply borrowing Syaoran's soul again but sternly reminded himself that he was another person, not the same one. Syaoran's soul was in the glass tube, Syaoran's soul was with the Princess and if he didn't hurry then both would be lost.

"Now the fun can begin," Fei Wong said placing a tube on the arm of the chair he sat on. Syaoran could see two figures inside, struggling to be with each other, "now then, we'll need some entertainment," he looked at the two of them,_ "_winner gets the soul," he said holding out the tube, "and the soul of the Princess."

Syaoran gave a curt nod and saw his original do the same. He stepped in front of his original, careful to keep his face blank. The original spun his sword around and brought it down. Syaoran blocked and dodged and rolled but tried to stay away from attacks as much as he possibly could. It quickly became clear that the reason he had triumphed in their previous battles had largely been due to the fact that he had simply not cared about hurting his counterpart. Now it was a struggle to find ways to block and dodge while appearing to attack without hurting him. Syaoran looked at him with the dead eyes he used to have. He found himself locked with blades, their faces close enough so he could feel his harsh breath on his cheek.

"I don't want to fight you," he hissed tearing away only to be brought to the same, "listen to me damn it!"

"Well well it would seem the tables have turned," Fei Wong said with a cold smile, "I hadn't noticed before, but it would seem you do have a heart after all," he looked at the tube, "independent of his own," he smirked, "lets see if it can break," he threw up the tube.

_I only need the body, not the Soul_

_Your Sakura is Waiting_

_I hope one day I can remember the person_

_Syaoran_

_You promised_

_You promised to _

_You promised to always protect her_

With a scream he lashed out. His power streaked out, grabbing the tube and throwing it at Kurogane who managed to catch it. Spinning around he didn't hold back, attacking Syaoran. His counterpart may have been the original but he had been a fighter long before he knew of magic or of other worlds. He attacked surely, his sword forcing him back until he hit the wall. He went to push off it and Syaoran brought his foot up, slamming his foot up. He caught Syaoran off guard and knocked him unconscious. Wrapping his power around him he pitched him at Kurogane as well before turning to Fei Wong and Sakura. Fei Wong smiled, the smile of a man who knew he had won and ran his hand again through Sakura's hair. Syaoran brought his sword towards Fei Wong's neck and was blocked by pink light. Horror filled him as he realized Sakura's body was using its power to protect Fei Wong and itself.

"No," he said, his sword hanging by his side.

"Yes," Fei Wong smiled and pulled Sakura fully into his lap, "like a doll," he touched her face, "like you," he laughed, "she's nothing but a shell," he touched one of the longer locks of her hair before bringing it up into his lips and kissing it.

Syaoran's magic streaked through Sakura's shield, wrapped around her and pulled her against him before Fei Wong could say anything. He caught her frame against him pulling her body to his. She was limp and sagged against him, her warmth betraying the fact that her body was a hollow shell and nothing more. His heart clenched painfully as he held her against him. Something slammed into him and he flew backwards, using his body to cushion the blow to her. He felt hot, wet blood at the same tim he felt he pain that sliced through him. Crying out he struggled to keep his grip on the sword and the girl at the same time. Looking up he saw Kurogane, Fay and Syaoran standing there. As if they were thinking the same thing both he and Fei Wong raced towards them. Syaoran threw Sakura at Kurogane and brought his sword up to block the attack, feeling cut muscles pull with a sickening sound.

Spinning under the attack he brought the pommel of his sword around and slammed it into the side of Fei Wong's head as he flipped over the man before sliding his sword into the man's chest only to have him vanish around the blade. He wrote out the spell faster than he thought possible. The magic connected just as the sword bit deep through his stomach. Syaoran looked down at the blade that connected him and Fei Wong like an umbilical chord. There was no denying that he would die now, not chance of salvation. His time was limited, it always had been but now it was even moreso. He had one last glimpse of the shock and horror before his former companions were swept away.

"So it comes down to this," Fei Wong said.

"You've known that from the moment you created me," he said, "I suppose our disregard for rules is something my original and I share."

"Among other things," he said, "and soon you two will die in the same manner."

Syaoran smirked and wrapped a hand around the blade that impaled him. Fire raced up the blade, searing through him and through Fei Wong's hand. The magician cried out and dropped the sword's handle. Syaoran shoved his hand against the blade and threw it out of him. He roughly cauterized the wound to buy himself more time and spun around to face Fei Wong who had recovered the sword. Bringing his own into a guard position he faced off against his creator. Fei Wong's eyes narrowed and Syaoran felt his lips twist into a grim mockery of a smile that blazed through his bright blue eyes. He and Fei Wong stepped in a slow circle, obviously judging each other. He knew Fei Wong still believed he had a way out of this mess, he hadn't realized that they were both going to die. The question was now, who died first?

"You see Reed? I'm whole now, despite your intentions," he said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Whole? You're not even close," he snarled, "you're a broken toy that must be disposed of," he swung his massive blade around, "and the task falls to me."

"You are a fool Fei Wong," he said, "I would pity you but it would be a waste of the limited breath I have left," he shouldered his sword, "and I've wasted enough time already," Fei Wong glared at him, "its time for your dream to die with you," he said.

"Maybe I'll put you in a tube this time," he said, "so you can see what I've done to the world once I call your Princess back."

"You won't touch her!" he roared.

"Still in love with her?" he asked laughing coldly, "after everything you went through on her behalf? After all the pain she caused? You gave up everything for her, everything you were and the second you needed help she was running into the arms of your original," he laughed, "she could never love a worthless clone like you--" he laughed, "unless she was a clone herself and we all know how that ended."

"Enough!" Syaoran shouted, "what's the matter Reed? Afraid?"

"Of you?" he threw back his head and laughed.

That was all the opening Syaoran needed. He brought his sword up and around, allowing fire to wrap around the blade like a coat, exploiting the one weakness he knew of. He came in close and fast, out of range of Fei Wong's sword and slicing through the magician. He felt Fei Wong's sword bite into his shoulder but he was as good as dead anyway. His sword cut through Fei Wong before slamming hilt-deep through the magician. Fei Wong looked up at Syaoran, his eyes wide. Syaoran ripped the sword free and spun around, slicing Fei Wong's head from his body. Closing his eyes he summoned his fire and released it along with everything else he had in him. All his rage, all his sorrow, everything ripped through him. He may have been damaged beyond repair but others were not going to suffer the same fate.

When it was over, when the place was as destroyed as it could be and there was nothing left of Fei Wong but a pile of ash and bad memories, Syaoran finally opened his eyes. He was standing on a pile of nothingness. It was rather like being stuck in between dimensions except for the ruins. Barely anything stood in the world he had destroyed. At least this time only one person had to die. He breathed out, relieved. There was no Princess, no Fay, no Kurogane, no Syaoran, there was nothing there except him. He did not want to die here but he didn't think there was much of a choice in the matter, it was becoming harder and harder to remain upright. Finally, he let his legs give out from under him and he fell to the ground, barely managing to roll onto his back

There were stars in the sky. He smiled faintly, remembering how he had spent hours out in the desert when he should have been working staring up at the stars. Usually he had been with the Princess but sometimes he had been alone. They had both loved stars though, loved the way they seemed to twinkle down like they had their own private joke. His father used to tell him that when people died they went to the stars to live forever watching over the world. Even people who had no-one to love or to love them would go there, his father had promised him. Syaoran smiled at the thought, he would like to live among the stars he imagined. It would be nice to spend time up there with his father, making sure the people he head left behind were able to live out their lives. He would be a good star, he thought, better a star than a human. Hopefully stars realized their stupidity before they died.

Dimly he heard a strange tune, much like the old lullaby his father used to sing to him. Smiling he closed his eyes, ready for the inevitable. Pink light burned through them and they opened of their own accord. There she was, standing next to him bathed in pink light. She smiled and knelt down, heedless of the ash and blood that seeped into the white of her dress. He wondered if she knew she was glowing. He wondered which Sakura she was. He was vaguely upset that he couldn't tell the difference between the two of them. She reached down and pulled him up so that he was in her lap, cradled in her arms. He couldn't feel the pain he knew he should feel and realized that he must be closer to death than he had known originally. Something wet hit his face and he looked up to see tears slipping down her cheeks, hitting his face. He wanted to reach up and wipe away her tears but his hands were far too dirty to touch her.

"What have I done to you, Syaoran?" she whispered, placing a hand against his cheek, "I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen," her breath hitched, "I never wanted any of this!" she broke down, her body shaking with sobs, "you're all I've ever wanted!"

"Not real," he choked out, his voice thick with the blood in his throat, "never was."

"Yes you were!" she cried, "you were always real to me!"

"The other one," he began.

"I don't love him!" she cried cutting him off, "you're my Syaoran! I don't care about your eye color or your magic or anything! I just want you, like always!" her tears were falling harder and faster now, "that day on the rocks, I was trying to tell you that I love you but I, I couldn't," her lips trembled, "and now its too late--I've been asleep and you've been doing all these things and Syaoran! Stay with me!" she cried as his eyes slowly lost focus, "please stay with me," her voice cracked.

"Can't," he got out, "going to the stars," he touched her cheek, "will watch over you all from there."

"No," she said, her voice firm, "no you're staying right here with me. You're going to go back to Clow where we belong and you're going to excavate the ruins and finish your father's work. And we're going to continue to infuriate Touya but he'll walk me down the isle when we get married. And then we'll have kids and grandkids and grow old together," her voice trembled, "you saved me Syaoran, let me save you."

"Nothing to save," he whispered painfully.

"That's not true!" she cried, "I hate this power! Everything is because of it! I wish I never listened to that music, I wish I never knew of Fei Wong or of this stupid world," she looked at him, the light fading from his eyes, "oh Syaoran I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault," he said, "his fault," he continued the weight on his chest making it harder and harder to breath, "now its over," he felt her pull him tightly against her, as if she could make him stay with her by hugging him tightly, "always loved you," he smiled, "sorry I couldn't say it before."

"I always loved you," she said, "and i think you'll make a wonderful star," she smiled through her tears, "can you hear them?"

"Who?"

"Your father, Clow Reed, everyone," her voice broke but she continued, "they're waiting for you, they've missed you so much," he smiled, "just one thing to do before you go," she said, "I've got give you your going away present."

He looked over at her. She bent down and gently pressed their lips together. He didn't know how or why but she tasted like the apple he had gotten her that day when neither of them were able to confess their love for each other. Her lips were soft on his and he realized that if she couldn't spend her life with him then he was happy to be spending the last of his life with her. There were so many things he would never do but she would do so much with her life, he knew that. He was happy that she was safe, happy that the last part of his short life had been well spent. The weight on his chest was too much. He felt the last of his breath leave him as his eyes slowly closed for the last time.

Sakura felt him stiffen but kept their lips pressed together. She slowly felt his breath, hot against her cheek, and then, she felt nothing. No heartbeat, no breath, the world was just still. Pulling back she looked at him. Her throat was too tight, her eyes were on fire and he was gone, gone away to be with the dead. A sound somewhere between a sob and a scream was torn from her as she pulled him tightly against her, burying her face his chest and breaking down. She couldn't do anything but sob, her hands fisted in his clothing. Her tears echoed throughout the world. Sakura had never felt more alone in her entire life. How could he do this, how could he leave her when she had just gotten him back? It was so incredibly unfair. She wanted to die right there with him, just keel over and never move again. This was her Syaoran, her destined one, the one she would spend the rest of her life with and he was gone.

"Syaoran!" she screamed, her voice muffled by his shirt, "Syaoran, come back!" she looked at him, "don't leave me," her voice broke and she buried her face in his shoulder, surrendering to her sobs again.

_He was walking towards somewhere familiar, but he had never been there before. He could see his father, Clow Reed, all the people from his past. He was finally going home, he knew that much. He walked forward, ready to join them. Something stopped him. He turned his head to see Sakura holding tightly onto his body, her face pressed against his body. He wanted to join them, the people who were smiling and waiting for him. He could be happy with them, he could live forever in the stars. He looked back at Sakura, surprised at the raw pain he felt in his chest. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Wasn't he supposed to never feel this kind of agony again? Why did it sill hurt so much? He watched as Fay and Kurogane and the other Syaoran appeared in the world and ran towards her. But her power burst to life, holding them back and refusing to let them near her or his body. _

_"No," he looked at her, horror filing him, "no--let them help you--what are you doing?!"_

_"She can't hear you."_

_He turned to Yue who was standing between him and the spirit world. He looked at Syaoran with sadness in his eyes._

_"The dead may never leave us but they're never really here either," he said, throwing a rather vicious glare over his shoulder before turning back to Syaoran, "you're not quite dead and you're not quite alive," he looked at Syaoran, "you're not quite either."_

_"I get to choose right?" he said sarcastically, "I deserve to die!" he burst out, "what could I have possibly done to deserve this choice! I was a puppet with a borrowed heart for most of my life! I've never known peace or happiness or anything that I haven't destroyed!" his voice broke, "why won't you just let me die? Why won't you let me go?"_

_"By all means," Yue held out a hand to the spirit world, "go, go and watch her waste away until she's nothing. I'm sure she'll join you sooner than you think--"_

_"Sakura's stronger than that," he spat._

_"She can be," he said, "she can be very strong but look at her," he turned him around to face the human world, "right now she's hurt and confused. You've been on an adventure and she's been asleep for all this time," he smiled sadly, "she's fallen in love with you twice, only to have you ripped away both times," he shook his head, "sometimes the heart can't take pain like that, sometimes it breaks beyond repair."_

_"Damn it," Syaoran swore under his breath, "but," he looked at the shadowy figures, "but they-"_

_"They want what everyone who cares about you wants," he said, "they want you to be happy," he turned him around, "and we both know that isn't going to happen without her, in any world," he looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows, "don't give me that look," he looked at Sakura who was still sobbing, "this is probably going to hurt you know."_

_"When doesn't it?" he sighed looking back over his shoulder._

_"They will be waiting for you," he said, "and when you see them again you will be old, wrinkled and ten times stronger than you are now," he winced as the light surrounding him and Sakura got brighter and Syaoran started to struggle to breath, "hey Syaoran," he said, "like I said before, don't forget to breath."_

_"Easy for you to say," he said, his voice choked and pained._

_"There's that wit again," he said glaring, "I'm sure Touya doesn't miss that."_

_"Touya's a jerk," he said choking, "'sides, I'm a hero now right? He can't be that much of a jerk to me."_

_"Underestimating your future brother in law," he shook his head, "bad idea Syaoran, I' suppose I'll have to tell him that," he smiled and closed his eyes, when he opened them he was looking at him through Yukito's eyes, "eh Syaoran?"_

_"You!" he choked out, "High Priest--"_

_"In your world," he said, "but I'm Yue here," he blinked again and his eyes were that of Yue, "now go back and maybe I won't tell Touya," Syaoran managed one last vicious glare, "see you at the palace."_

Lungs are only supposed to stop breathing once and are never meant to start again. Neither is a heart. Syaoran discovered both those facts the hard way as his very dead body was forced back into life. Gasping for air he felt his Sakura's head jerk up in surprise as he coughed, struggling to breath through lungs that had no business in breathing. Gasping for air he tried to say something, anything but found his lungs were taking up pretty much everything he had. Sakura gasped and helped him sit up, making it a bit easier but not really. Finally, after much coughing and tears streaming from burning eyes, he managed to recover enough to have his body give right back out. She caught him as he fell back against her, the pain from his wounds flaring angrily.

"Y-you came back," she whispered over his audible breaths, he offered a weak smile, "you came back!" she burst into tears and buried her face in his chest. He managed to work one arm free and wrap it around her shoulders. Her frame shock with sobs as she clung to him, "thank you," she whispered.

"Don't thank me," he said, "you saved me."

"What?" she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Your power, you saved me," he broke off with a groan as his wound burned.

"Mokona!" Sakura cried.

"Mokona on it," he said before starting the dimensional transportation.

"Hold on Syaoran," she said.

"Not going anywhere," he promised.

"Yes you are," she said smiling at him, "we are going home."

He nodded and closed his eyes.

Home.

Where he belonged.

With her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

**Okay, so I'm still reading Tsubasa and even if my theory for the other fic "True to your heart" was blown out of the water, I still like this one better. People were asking me what happened with "Real Syaoran" and even if the flashbacks in the manga don't hold a candle to Bleach's "Turn back the Pendulum" I have to say I'm starting to like "Syaoran". So, here's the follow up to Stars. Oh and I know that the first part is written differently. **

**AN**

There are days when he thinks he made the wrong choice.

Days when he thinks that maybe he isn't a hero like his father, days when he thinks of what his life would be like if he had stayed where he belonged. He misses his world, that's not something he denies. He misses his mother's cooking, his father's laugh, he misses his Aunt Tomoyo, Uncle Toya, Kero, Yue/Yukito--he misses everyone. But he misses his parents most of all.

He knows he's supposed to be a hero, its what his family does. He's supposed to stay and fight for his true love and that's what he's been doing for so long. He's wished, and fought and torn his own eye out for her, all to find out that she's dreaming somewhere in a glass prison. He knows he's supposed to be her Prince, to swoop in and rescue her like his father did for his mother. But there are days when he things that he can't. That he'll get there and she'll love his Clone or she won't remember him. Those days are the worst. Those are the days when he summons his father's sword and hugs it tight, praying that if he closes his eyes and wishes he'll be back home somehow.

But he's not a hero. His Clone is the hero of this story. He watches him sleep, bandages only a few shades paler than his skin. He has his own bruises and wounds but they're superficial in comparison. The Syaoran on the bed is apparently a _lot_ more selfless than he is. He's paid for it with many wounds but there's a peace in his face he knows wasn't there before. Syaoran has finally found his heart, even if he's already given it to another person.

It would be a lie to say it doesn't make him sick.

He turned away from the bed, from the boy who had taken his place in the story and walked back into the main halls of the palace. Night in Clow Country was always beautiful and this is no different. He can see for miles in the desert, clear to the ruins where the strange music played and, where all those years ago, a young girl went to purify the water. He knew sleep was out of the question. He walked over to the edge of the balcony and leaned against the smooth stone, his eyes closing slightly as he exhaled, his shoulder stooping.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He turned his head to see the Princess standing behind him. She was dressed in a simple shift and a slightly longer robe, obviously having been asleep. Her feet were bare against the cool tile, her hair still messed from her not so peaceful attempt at sleep. She was thinner, paler but she was alive and whole and--he couldn't think. She was not the woman he loved, he _knew_ that but to have her standing so close he couldn't help but pray that maybe she was. He tore his eyes away from her, unable to look at the face of the one he had loved, of the one he had lost.

"I--I didn't know anyone was out here," she continued, still hovering in the doorway. He knew he should say something but his tongue seemed to have stuck to the roof of his mouth, his throat seemed to have closed up, "I'll leave you," she said turning around to go. There was no sound of her feet though, no hope for her to just go away. she was too nice and he must have looked too horrible for her to just turn and walk away, "are you alright?" she asked after a moment.

"Fine," he said, his voice gruff. He could see her features fall in his mind and winced, "I mean--" he kept his eyes down but turned his face to her, "I'm alright. You should get some sleep."

"I can't sleep," she said, her foot scuffing against the ground like a guilty child, "I-I feel like its the night before the festival," she smiled before the gesture fell, "too much has happened."

"Yeah," he said.

What was he supposed to say? Sorry I sacrificed everything only to find out I'm not your hero? Sorry you're not the Princess I fell in love with? So he said nothing. SIlence was currently his only defense. What a pair they made, the fool and the princess, her prince off in dreamland. Instead of walking away she came forward and stood next to him for a moment before she leaned next to him, her stance shifting to be the same as his. Her eyes drifted from the ruins to the desert to his face before settling on the ruins.

"Its quiet tonight," she said, her voice soft, her eyes drifting shut, "I'm glad. If I never hear that music again it will be too soon," he nodded, not saying anything, "I'm sorry," she said finally.

"Princess?" he turned to face her, shocked when her features dropped and she hung her head.

"I--I made you do all those things, you saved me and then I _forgot_ you and then I went and I-I fell in love with someone else," she looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears, "I'm so sorry," she bit her lip, "I wish I could, love you, but I--"

"We can't change who we love," he interjected with a shake of his head, "we shouldn't try," he smiled, praying it wasn't too bitter, "you love him," her head bobbed meekly, "and he loves you," her head nodded again, "then that's all we can hope for. To have someone who loves us and who we love in return, you have that Princess and I wish you two all the happiness in the world."

"I'm still sorry," she whispered looking at him, "now you're stuck here."

"It's okay," he said, lying through his teeth, "I'll find a way home, somehow," he looked over at her with a smile, "shouldn't be too hard," impulsively he reached out and wiped the tears from her face, "don't cry over me."

"I can't help it," she said burying her face in her hands, "I hate what I've done to you."

"Don't--" he stopped. What was he supposed to say? Don't be sad, don't be angry, don't feel guilty for ruining my life (twice)? But he could never stand her tears before it would seem that no matter how badly he wanted his heart back it was determined to be hers for a bit longer, "its alright," he murmured finally placing his hands on her shoulders, "it was an adventure."

She stepped forward, her head going against his shoulder as his traitorous arms drew her closer. Her tears slipped, unchecked, down his shoulder but his own eyes were dry. He couldn't cry. He had given her everything, there was no more left. All he could do was gently hug her back as the princess sobbed on the shoulder of the fool while her prince slept a few rooms away. He wondered if somehow things could have been different. It all started because of a wish, it ended because of a wish, he was convinced that the next birthday cake he got was going to be _sans_ candles. Shooting stars, chicken bones--anything he could wish on he wasn't going to touch with a ten foot pole.

"I'm sorry," she repeated finally as she took a step back. Her sobs were quieted but her tears still slipped down her cheeks, "I promise I'll find a way to send you home."

"Thank you," he said, his voice thick even if he hadn't cried.

"Goodnight," she whispered, turning on her heels and hurrying away.

He watched her go, the ache in his chest intensifying as the cool air brushed his skin through the thin cloth of his shirt. The wet stain where her tears had soaked his shoulder was the coldest place of all. But he didn't move, didn't brush the stain, didn't do anything for physical comfort. maybe if he had the physical pain. maybe if he found a way for it to intensify, maybe the emotional agony would alleviate. Maybe the ache would engulf his body instead of his heart. he could deal with physical pain, he had always been able to deal with physical pain. It was the emotional pain that he couldn't stand. So he stood there, in the cool night with the tears on his shirt that were not his own and wondered if his heart would ever be un-broken.

"It can be," a cool voice said. He turned his head to see Yuko standing behind him, her outline foggy thanks to the fact that she was speaking to him through another dimension, "you have a wish?"

He frowned. He did have a wish, he had many. The wish that he wanted most, that was on his lips. He wanted just to go _home_. He wanted that more than anything else in the world. But the words he wanted to speak, they caught in his throat. he wanted to go home ad clearly Yuko knew that or she wouldn't be there. Even though it had been years since he hard her utter them, he remembered her words that he could not go back to Japan while there existed none in Clow Country who could cross dimensions. Now there existed people. Now he could go home.

Go home to what though?

To living like a prince? To living in his parent's shadow? To being the _son_ of Syaoran and Sakura? If he made that wish, if he went home as he was now, he somehow knew that he would never be able to look in the mirror again. It was impossible. He may not have belonged in Clow but he wasn't sure he belonged in Japan either, at least, not yet.

"I wish to keep Mokona a bit longer," he said, "if there is a price for that, I pay it gladly."

"You wish to keep Mokona a bit longer," the dimensional witch echoed, "why?"

"I cannot return to Japan," he said looking at her, "I came here to save her," he sighed, "i did that. But I'm not finished," he looked at her, "I'm not done yet."

"Determination," she said, "you seem rather certain there is another adventure waiting for you. For the two of you."

He turned his head to see Fay standing in the doorway, Mokona on his shoulder. The former mage stepped fully onto the balcony, coming to a halt next to him. Yuko looked at the two of them.

"Your suffering for leaving the ones who you love is my payment," she said, "and Mokona has paid for this," she said extending a pale wrist. A dark circlet of rubies on her wrist flew through the air and wrapped around Fay's own, "you will exist now, without the need for Kurogane's blood, for a time," she looked at him, "but take heed, this is a temporary measure, it will not last forever."

"I understand," Fay said, something flickering in his gold eyes.

"Very well," she looked at them, "then I leave you with this, as you have felt, roots grow quickly and hurt when pulled. Do not linger in worlds that you do not need to stay in. I fear this adventure will be darker than the one you have experienced, there are things far more evil in the world than Fay Wong Reed."

"What is this adventure, exactly?" he asked looking at Fay and back at Yuko.

"Finding that out, that is half the adventure," she said with a genuine smile before she vanished.

"So," he turned to face Fay, "are you ready for another adventure? I thought you and Kurogane--"

"Kurogane has his home," Fay said looking over his shoulder at the palace, "if mine is with him, I'll find my way back someday. If its not," he looked at the young man in front of him, "I'll find that too."

"Alright," he looked at Mokona, "Mokona."

"You don't want to say goodbye?" the creature asked, eyes wide.

"I think," he looked up, "I think I already have," he looked at Fay who nodded, "lets go."

"Alright!" the creature chirped happily, "Mokona!"

Blue light swarmed them both as the familiar tug of interworld travel began to hit them. He kept his eyes open, as did Fay, both watching the palace that held their friends dissolve into blue light. Their adventures together had been wonderful but he knew that he and Fay had their own adventure ahead of them. Perhaps they would see their friends again one day, he certainly hoped he did. And when he did he hoped that he could say he had done more with his life. More than help a clone find a heart or collect the feathers that made a princess's memory.

That he too had been a hero.

When the blue light cleared all that was left of the boy and the vampire was a faint stir in the breeze. The same breeze that caressed the metallic arm of a Ninja dreaming of home. That blew through the open windows and stirred the robe of the Princess who kept her vigil over the man she loved. And somewhere, a hundred worlds away, a husband tightened his grip on his wife and assured her that soon, their son would finally be home.


End file.
